Belle Reve
: "Let's just say I put them in a hole and threw away the hole." : - Amanda Waller Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary is a prison for powerful villains located in the state of Louisiana in the United States of America. History Imprisonment of Lex Luthor After the events of the battle with Doomsday, a SWAT team stormed the Fortress of Solitude, and subsequently apprehend and imprison Lex Luthor into Belle Reve. Visited by Batman There, Lex is shaven bald and given his own cell. A number of days later, a guard, accompanied by the warden, orders Lex Luthor to turn around so that he can come in and restrain Lex, as the warden needed to speak to the prisoner. Instead, the lights go out. Batman appears behind Luthor, furiously telling the latter that whatever he does and wherever he goes, Lex will be watched. Luthor, however, sneers at the threat, and makes a subtle comment to Batman that indicates his knowledge of the Dark Knight's alter-ego. However, due to Lex being deemed insane/unfit to stand trial, no one would believe him. Batman responds by stating that Metropolis has hospitals that compassionately treat the mentally ill. Lex sneers even wider at this, until Batman reveals that he had arranged for Lex to get transferred to Arkham Asylum in Gotham City, as the Dark Knight has "friends" there that can keep an eye on Lex. The supervillain swiftly regains his smug composure, however, telling Batman that "The bells have already been rung," that 'He' is coming, and "'they've' heard it." Lex proceeds, stating that it is now known "Out in the dark, among the stars", that "the God is dead." Batman responds by fiercely smashing his branding ring into the wall of the cell behind Lex, and when the prisoner turns around, the Dark Knight is gone. Lex then promptly runs towards the bars of his cell, yelling out mocking insults at a departing Batman. Transfer to Arkham Asylum Following Batman's departure, Lex was escorted to supermax transportation and transferred to Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. Despite this, the latter would manage to escape approximately a year later. Formation of Task Force X Recruitment Not long after the death of Superman, Amanda Waller of ARGUS planned to assemble Task Force X, composed of various incarcerated criminals and Metahumans, to serve as her expendable soldiers with exceptional powers, abilities, and skills to defend the world against superhuman threats. Her roster would include the lethal marksman Deadshot, rope assassin Slipknot, boomerang expert Captain Boomerang, monstrous Killer Croc, pyrokinetic El Diablo, and the criminal psychopath Harley Quinn, all of whom were imprisoned at Belle Reve. Waller travelled to Belle Reve with Colonel Rick Flag to inspect her candidates, including witnessing Deadshot's exceptional marksmanship at the Belle Reve shooting range. Reimprisonment After Task Force X successfully defeated Enchantress and Incubus at Midway City, the surviving members of Task Force X were sent back to Belle Reve with reduced prison sentences, and some received special requests, such as Harley Quinn receiving an espresso machine, Killer Croc receiving a television set with cable access, and Deadshot is allowed supervised visits with his daughter Zoe Lawton. However, Belle Reve was later infiltrated by the Joker and his goons and broke Harley Quinn out of jail. Known Inmates Current Inmates * Floyd Lawton / Deadshot * Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn * George Harkness / Captain Boomerang * Waylon Jones / Killer Croc * Louise Lincoln / Killer Frost * Ben Turner / Bronze Tiger * Leslie Willis / Livewire Former Inmates * Lex Luthor (transferred to Arkham Asylum) * Chato Santana / El Diablo † (deceased; released for Task Force X mission) * Leonard Snart / Captain Cold (released) Category:Locations